Zombieland: Double Tap
| based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Columbia Pictures | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Zombieland: Double Tap is an upcoming American post-apocalyptic zombie comedy film directed by Ruben Fleischer and written by Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick, and David Callaham. A sequel to Zombieland (2009), it features Woody Harrelson, Jesse Eisenberg, Emma Stone, Abigail Breslin and Bill Murray all reprising their roles from the first film, joined by series newcomers Zoey Deutch, Avan Jogia, Rosario Dawson, Thomas Middleditch, Luke Wilson and Dan Aykroyd. Talks of a Zombieland sequel began before the release of the first installment, with Reese and Wernick suggesting ideas and the cast voicing their desire to make a second film. However the project languished for several years before finally being confirmed in July 2018. The four main stars and Fleischer all signed on that month, while additional cast members—including Dawson, Middleditch and Wilson—joined in early 2019. Filming took place from January to March 2019. It is scheduled to be released in the United States on October 18, 2019, by Columbia Pictures. Plot After the events of the first film, Columbus, Tallahassee, Wichita and Little Rock move to the American heartland as they face off against evolved zombies, fellow survivors, and the growing pains of the snarky makeshift family. Cast * Woody Harrelson as Tallahassee * Jesse Eisenberg as Columbus * Emma Stone as Wichita / Krista * Abigail Breslin as Little Rock * Zoey Deutch as Madison * Avan Jogia as Berkeley * Rosario Dawson as Nevada * Thomas Middleditch * Luke Wilson * Bill Murray as a fictionalized version of himself * Dan Aykroyd as a fictionalized version of himself Production Development Due to Zombieland success, writers Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick have planned a possible sequel, with many more ideas they want to explore. "We would love it, and everybody involved creatively wants to do another one," said Wernick.Samuel Zimmerman October 2, 2009. Directions to Zombieland Fangoria. Retrieved October 31, 2009. "Woody Harrelson came up to us after the final cut of the last scene and gave us a hug and said, 'I've never wanted to do a sequel in the previous movies I've done until this one.'" Wernick said he plans to have Jesse Eisenberg, Emma Stone, and Abigail Breslin star again with Ruben Fleischer returning as the director and that the writers have "tons of new ideas swimming in their heads." Additionally, they want to make the comedy into an enduring franchise. "We would love to do several sequels," stated Wernick. "We would love to also see it on television. It would make a wonderful TV series." From this, they wrote a TV pilot, starring a different cast, released in April 2013 on Lovefilm and Amazon Video. Reese and Wernick do not want to reveal any potential Zombieland sequel plot points. They are not planning on an immediate sequel, due to being heavily involved with other writing projects. The original cast and director are all set to return and Fleischer is enthusiastic about the idea of doing the sequel in 3D. Posted: Tuesday, December 1, 2009 By Tatiana Siegel Bloody 3D sequels planned the film's producer, Gavin Polone. "I don't think you want to see Ordinary People in 3-D. But Zombieland is clearly one movie that will benefit from (the technique)." Woody Harrelson and Jesse Eisenberg confirmed in February 2010 their return for the second installment of the series. In 2010, Fleischer stated that he was working on the screenplay and the creators have begun searching for another "superstar cameo." In July 2011, Jesse Eisenberg said that he was "not sure what's happening" with the sequel but that the writers were working on a script for Zombieland 2. Eisenberg expressed concern that a sequel would no longer be "relevant." Woody Harrelson said that he was also hesitant to do a sequel, saying that "It's one thing to do it when it came out real good and it made a lot of people laugh, but then do a sequel? I don't know. I don't feel like a sequels guy." In February 2016, Reese and Wernick were announced to be writing the sequel. In August 2016, Reese and Wernick confirmed that they were working on Zombieland 2 and meeting with Woody Harrelson to discuss the film, while stating "all the cast is pretty excited." In March 2017, it was revealed that the script for Zombieland 2 had been completed. When asked by Screen Rant, Wernick and Reese said: }} In May 2018, Woody Harrelson confirmed Zombieland 2 would probably happen. Pre-production On July 13, 2018, Zombieland: Double Tap was officially greenlit by Sony Pictures. Rubin Fleischer would return to direct while Eisenberg, Harrelson, Stone and Breslin had finally all signed on to reprise their roles.'Zombieland 2' A Go At Sony; Emma Stone, Woody Harrelson, Jesse Eisenberg & Abigail Breslin On Board Sanford Panitch, president of Columbia Pictures, declared in a press release: In November 2018, Zoey Deutch and Avan Jogia joined the cast. In December 2018, it was confirmed that Bill Murray would return for the sequel, once again playing a fictionalized version of himself, and that Dan Aykroyd, who co-starred with Murray in the Ghostbusters films, had joined the cast of the film, also playing a fictionalized version of himself. In January 2019, Rosario Dawson joined the cast of the film. Thomas Middleditch and Luke Wilson joined in February.Thomas Middleditch Joins 'Zombieland' Sequel (EXCLUSIVE)Luke Wilson Joins 'Zombieland' Sequel (EXCLUSIVE) Filming Filming began on January 14, 2019, in Atlanta, Georgia and primary production finished on March 15, 2019. Release The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on October 18, 2019. It was originally set for a October 11, 2019 release, which would have been the 10th anniversary of the original film's release. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:2010s monster movies Category:2010s road movies Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American road movies Category:American zombie comedy films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Comedy road movies Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Ruben Fleischer Category:Horror adventure films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Screenplays by Paul Wernick Category:Screenplays by Rhett Reese